This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project will involve analysis of changes in cell cycle regulatory proteins in response to specific inhibitors. We will treat normal cells and breast cancer cell lines with inhibitors such as metformin and then observe the effects on the cyclin D promoter and p27 expression. The work will involve isolating plasmid DNAs, transfection of cultured cells and various biochemical assays.